custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Varkanax39
You have new messages (show most recent). ' This is my talk. If you need to refrence story ideas, or anything that is not here anymore, look in my archives: Archive 1 Archive 2 DR I noticed you were active, I thought you said you were on holiday with limited or no internet being available for three days? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir]] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Very well, then. I will continue writing the chapter from where you are unable to so. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] RE: To be honest, I'm going to write it, now... XD SubAqua 12:14, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Okay, you can add your information now, as the page+Character Infobox of Tabaris have been created Sorry to keep you waiting for way to long... SubAqua 12:32, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I read what you wrote for DR, pretty nice except I don't understand what Nightwatcher was doing ot Lesovikk's dead corpse before releasing the energy blast. What was he doing? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Thanks, Varkanax, I'll take it from there. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Alright, I've finished the chapter. Watcha think? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Great spoilers, but I don't have any picture on Titanus/Nihiltidax's cloaked form, as my comp's internet is dead for a while, and will be until this Friday, so I'm only semi-active. Toa Fairon AWA) Basically, it shows the beginning of Tetrack vs. Sawrall (I've written that scene), and shows the ELT debating his future involvement in the upcoming war, before deciding to manufacture the Odina Drones. From there, I haven't got much, I'm thinking about Benjarmin interrogating Shardak, and a scene with Korzor with the Giant Robot and Merodos, but other than that I got nothing. I'll let you introduce a few more new scenes. [[User:Chicken Bond|'''Sir]] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Rotaxians Well, ToaFairon and Teammcb made the first Rotaxian MOCs, but I was the one to make it into a species. Thanks fo rasking and yes, you may. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 00:45, October 12, 2010 (UTC) I'll tell ya the plans when I get the time, it's kind of late, need to go to bed now. Toa Fairon AWA) Hey can you write DR chapter 14. Sorry, but I've just got a lot of stuff hanging over me (homework, weekend sport, etc.) so i'd really appreciate it if you could write it. What's really meant for this chapter (other than showing the beginning of Tetrack's battle with Sawrall) is to see the ELT debating and contemplating his alliance with the DE, and how it could affect him, before beginning production of the Odina Drones. It also shows Benjarmin interrogating Shardak for information, and Jareroden and his forces trudging to the Makuta's castle, with Jareroden making reflections before the battle yet to come. Other than that, maybe a scene or two featuring the DE leaders might be good, or just any new scenes (maybe Serrakaan first real appearance or something, or Chameleo learning some interesting information, etc.) but I'll leave that up to you if you can finish the chapter. But the question i ask is can you write the chapter? [[User:Chicken Bond|'''Sir]] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Yay! :D !!! Thanks! [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] hey Would you be available tomorrow to meet me and Eddie at eddie's I guess? I havent talked to him about it yet, just asking -'Minish Link' 22:15, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Can't at the mo. will later -'Minish Link' 22:21, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes probably